


Lazertag

by umisabaku



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 11:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10639104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umisabaku/pseuds/umisabaku
Summary: The Nekoma and Aobajousai volleyball clubs play lazertag.





	

“Remember, we are blood. Never stop flowing, keep moving, keep bringing in oxygen, so our brain can operate at his best,” Kuroo declares.

“I want to go home,” Kenma says.

“Kenma, don’t be like that,” Kuroo says. “How great is it that we get to play against Seijoh? This is a once in a lifetime chance to prove our superiority.”

“I didn’t even want to do this to begin with,” Kenma says. “And I definitely don’t want to make this a competition.”

“Too late, it’s definitely a competition!” Yamamoto crows. “We’re going to kick their butts so hard they’re going to feel it all the way back to Miyagi.”

“I really, really don’t want to do this,” Kenma says.

“Come on, Kenma. I thought you’d _like_ lazertag. You get to shoot things just like in a video game!”

Kenma glares at his boyfriend. “It’s like you don’t know me at all.”

*

“As always, I have faith in you,” Oikawa says, with his standard smile that in most situations is very inspiring.

“I’m not entirely sure what the point of this is,” Hanamaki says.

“The point is to prove that we’re the best. We _are_ the best, aren’t we?” Oikawa replies. “You don’t want to let those boys from Tokyo think we don’t know how to play lazertag, do you?”

“Heck no!” Kindaichi bursts out, “We’ll show those city boys who’s boss!”

“Why are you like this?” Iwaizumi asks.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa replies.

*

“Rules are simple,” Kuroo says. “Kill everyone. First team to lose all their members, loses the game. Got it?”

“Wouldn’t have it any other way,” Oikawa says during the handshake.

*

The problem, really, that all the boys rapidly discover is that while they are all probably some of the best high school volleyball players in Japan at the moment, none of them are particularly good at laser tag.

*

“You _shot me_ , you _idiot!”_ Inouka howls.

“Sorry, Inouka!” Lev shouts, as he gleefully continues firing in every direction. Fukunaga and Kai both leap to the ground to dodge his rapid, aimless firing.

“God, quit it,” Yaku takes aim and fires.

“Hey, you shot me!” Lev pouts.

“It was for the good of the team,” Yaku says.

*

“How is it that we’ve been playing for twenty minutes and we haven’t managed to land a single shot, but they’ve taken four of our guys out?” Iwaizumi asks.

“That Russian kid took a lot of us out when he went on a spree,” Watari says.

“How is our aim so bad?” Oikawa says, outraged.

“This is our first time,” Watari points out.

“We should still be better than this!” Oikawa says.

“Well, we might not be shooting them, but at least they’re shooting each other,” Yahaba says.

*

“Kenma, you can’t just sit here the entire time,” Kuroo says exasperatedly.

“Hm. Yeah. Pretty sure I can,” Kenma says. He’s hiding behind a barrel with his laser gun off to the side, concentrating on his handheld game. “You could always shoot me. That would save some time.”

“I’m not going to shoot you.”

“It seems to be the Nekoma way,” Kenma says.

“Lev had it coming. Kai was an accident. You could at least help us strategize.”

“I am strategizing,” Kenma says, not looking up from his game. “I’m strategically sitting right here.”

*

“That’s it,” Kyoutani says, “I’m Die Harding this. If I go down, I’m taking them with me.”

“That’s not what happens in Die Hard,” Yahaba says.

Kyoutani jumps over a barrel and charges, firing everywhere.

*

“Tch,” Kuroo says. He takes some small comfort in the fact that sure, Nekoma lost, but at least it was mostly by their own hand. He’s glad Oikawa can’t brag to the other volleyball captains over this as a victory. (He’s pretty sure this game is not something anyone is going to brag about). “Guess this is your win.”

“But of course!” Oikawa says.

“You were shot, you don’t get to gloat—” Iwaizumi says.

“Sh, Iwa-chan!”

“Hey, where’s Kenma-san?” Lev asks.

A sudden burst of zapping comes out of nowhere, taking the last of the Aoba Jousai team out with distinct precision that no one had previously displayed in this game.

Kenma emerges from his hiding spot. “Can we go home now?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had a request for Aobjousai or Nekoma playing lazertag, and I thought why not both? Also, I know nothing about lazertag =D
> 
> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments make me incredibly happy. Feel free to find me on tumblr at umisabaku.tumblr.com for short fic and neverending anime reblogs!!


End file.
